A Million Miles
by Scrump10
Summary: Bokuto's hair remained perfectly still despite the billowing wind that blew around them. At that very moment he looked as much a divine being as the gods that graced the skies above and Kuroo would be lying if he said that tears did not spring to his eyes.


BokuKuro Alien au

It had been this way for years, Kuroo affirmed, whilst once again locking the door to his bedroom and dimming the lighting. He would never bore of staring down a long glass tube for hours on end, catching glimpses of the passing stars, taking notes about them and of course waving to a peculiar boy, with hair the colour of space dust.

Kuroo had always loved space, from having childish dreams of becoming an astronaut, to later on in life buying the extremely expensive telescope that currently stood proudly in front of his window. It still shone a metallic green, despite the many years of wear and tear, and Kuroo could easily say that it was his singularly most treasured possession. He was still a space enthusiast now, he mused idly whilst beginning to focus the telescope with expert precision. Despite this he was no longer a naïve child; when he was younger, he had believed only in what he could see. It was ironic how by chance, times had changed so drastically.

It had all began 5 years ago today, when Kuroo had been sat in this exact room focusing his telescope just as he was now, fingers nimbly skimming across the cool metal of the dials. He had glanced into the lens nonchalantly, planning to check the clarity, when something odd captured his attention. He had seen a glimpse of somebody's eyes, eyes staring back at him, eyes as intense as the very sun that illuminated the sky. Then a playful smile came into view, a grin so wide that it could not possibly belong to a human.

Now, back in his room, away from his vivid daydreams, Kuroo finished calibrating his telescope, the image of a young man slowly becoming more clear on the other end, he was flailing his arms excitedly, and laughing to himself as Kuroo waved his hand in greeting. The boy who sat before him now, so close, yet millions of miles away was named Bokuto. It had taken many months trying to communicate and many frustrating nights of studying Japanese for Bokuto to finally write his name, but when he eventually did, the two had gazed at each other for hours as tears sprung to their eyes and watery grins graced their features at the possibility of being able to actually speak to each other in the future. Now, Kuroo had stacks upon stacks of notebooks piled around his room, showing one side of a love story that spanned the universe and several years of dedication and trust.

Their relationship had started out innocently, two curious boys learning all there was to know about each other and the worlds in which they lived. From the lush green of the grass down to the transparency of water, Kuroo attempted to show Bokuto everything and in return, Bokuto gave him a view of a world he once only dreamed of, a world of wonders and riches beyond comparison.

This continued for a long time as days began to pass, which turned to weeks and finally months as the two learnt more about each other, discovering things that they were sure were beyond comprehension and growing closer in the unfamiliarity of their situation. They soon became dependent on each other, their old friends beginning to flutter away and fade, like autumn leaves in a winter breeze, the universe beginning to revolve solely around their budding romance and the unique bond that they shared.

They confessed their love for each other on a stormy night, as lightning illuminated the obsidian skies, and rain lashed violently against the windowpanes of Kuroo's house. Deciding to damn the consequences and all of the uncertainty they would inevitably face, they whispered tentatively of the love that they felt for each other, knowing deep down that the other could not hear their words, could not feel their touch and could not smell their scent. However a love like this happened once in a lifetime and the two unlikely lovers knew this only too well. The distance between them had never seemed so small, yet weirdly it was further than ever.

"Kuroo!" Bokuto wrote down eagerly, his eyes shining as the black haired boy smiled gently in return.

"Bokutooo!" Kuroo wrote back, obviously mocking the enthusiasm with which he had written his name. Bokuto laughed at this, his eyes crinkling endearingly before quickly scribbling down a reply.

"You're so mean Kuroo-san" Bokuto smirked, a childish pout on his face as he held the board for Kuroo to read.

"Says you!" Kuroo quickly responded, adding as a second thought 'you were the one that said your telescope was breaking!'

At this, Bokuto looked up, laughter dancing in his eyes as he wrote; "Yeah that was probably a step too far. I'm sorry Kuroo!"

Kuroo chuckled gently shifting to lie down on his bed as thoughts danced around his head. He could not help the sad smile that graced his features and couldn't help his eyes filling with tears as he rubbed away the writing, quickly adding "I love you so much you dork"

Bokuto smiled sadly, his eyes also glimmering with unshed tears as he saw the next thing that Kuroo wrote "Bokuto this hurts, I just want to be with you, not through a telescope anymore!"

They had had this conversation many times, they had wasted nights away, hoping and praying that one day they could run into each other's embrace, the years had started to slip between their fingers, the chance of them meeting fading like the waning of the moon on a cold winters night. Yet still they hoped; their hands clasped tightly together in silent prayers to the gods that they had never believed in. If this was what love was, then Kuroo had not been prepared for the pain and hurt that would consume him along with it. He should have known by now, that in this harsh world, nothing was simple.

Breaking him out of these depressing thoughts Bokuto began tentatively writing on his whiteboard, a look of immense concentration contorting his features. For the first time in the 5 years they had known each other Bokuto looked unsure and nervous, a sight that unsettled Kuroo more than anything he'd ever seen before. Almost reluctantly, with a shaky sigh, Bokuto held the carefully etched words up for his partner to see. "I may have found a way."

Kuroo was sure he had stopped breathing; heck Kuroo was sure the world had stopped spinning. He stared open mouthed at the young man sat in front of him, words and actions failing him as his eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. Then the tears began to fall; yet still Kuroo could not think, could not move and could not bear to even believe in the possibility. On the other end of the telescope Bokuto sat watching intently. Nervously twisting in his seat as he attempted to gage his boyfriend's reaction. He did not have to wait long.

"Is it safe?" Kuroo wrote, his eyes still wide, glazed and full of emotion.

Bokuto shrugged, his eyes taking on a determined sheen before writing "Has it ever been?"

Kuroo looked worriedly on after hearing this statement, a mix of trepidation and excitement filling him from head to toe. Part of the young man wanted nothing more than to tell Bokuto that it was not worth the risk, that HE was not worth the monumental risk of his partner's life, yet above all else there still remained a pure need to make contact with Bokuto, to feel the smooth muscles of his chest and to kiss those lips that Kuroo could only imagine were softer than the feather mattress he now lay sprawled upon. It was this that made him slowly nod his head in agreement before writing "So, how are we doing this?"

Two weeks full of arguments and stress later all of the plans had been made and drawn up in detail, Bokuto was due to begin the extremely dangerous journey to planet earth early the following morning and as expected Kuroo could not sleep. He had wrote his goodbyes to his boyfriend the previous night and had been sobbing when he finally placed the lens cover over the telescope for one final time, lingering as he skimmed his fingers over the smooth metal nostalgically and allowed the tears to stream freely down his face. He felt sick to his stomach with nerves and he wanted nothing more than for Bokuto to knock at his door, having made it to earth in one piece, with that unnaturally huge grin of his still in place… That night Kuroo prayed to the stars.

Days and hours passed in which the young man paced around his room, he had taken to diligently attending to every chore in the house to take his mind off the disastrous scenes that flashed through his conscience every time he closed his eyes. His sleep, when he did manage it, was horrendous, his dreams twisted and dark. It had become a somewhat common occurrence for the boy to wake with a start, drenched in sweat and calling out desperately for the other boy with wheezing breathes and wide eyes. Yet still the days continued on, a constant reminder to the young man of how precious his time was and how long he would wait for Bokuto if that were what it came down to.

It was 1:52am and exactly 368 hours since Kuroo had last talked to Bokuto when he finally had reason to hope again. The night was stormy and lightning cracked angrily in the distance, Kuroo watched almost transfixed as the rain pelted against his window, following the little beads of water with his fingers as they raced down the pane, leaving behind them a trail of glimmering light. The dark clouds rumbled menacingly above him as they bore down upon the city and the usually bright streetlights were dull and flickering.

Just as Kuroo began to turn from his window a faint light in the distance broke through the obsidian night, at first it appeared to be a shooting star, frail and beautiful, alluring and bright, yet still destined to burn out. However this particular star did not fade, it only gained in intensity until the brilliant light danced across Kuroo's face, warming his once tired soul. At that moment, as a faint whirring sound became music to Kuroo's ears the boy new without a doubt that the mission had been successful.

Kuroo raced down the stairs, his bare feet slapping against the hard wood floors as he skidded desperately towards the door to his back garden, standing and waiting for the inevitable thump of the 3 tonne UFO hitting the ground. Bokuto's measurements had been precise, and within mere seconds a large bang shook the already furiously raging night. Kuroo felt every moment of the impact deep within him, and he clasped his hands, praying that the man inside the peculiar looking ship was okay. With this thought in mind he took a deep calming breath and threw open the door, walking straight out into the stormy night.

As he walked into the garden Kuroo glanced at the capsule, it was small, only 3 metres wide and an oppressive 2 metres tall. Wispy steam tendrils snuck from the slowly opening door curling almost dramatically before disappearing, carried away by the still howling winds. Despite the capsule and it's odd beauty, Kuroo's eyes quickly diverted, transfixed only by the door as it opened millimetre by millimetre and then on the silver hair that emerged from behind it, remaining perfectly still despite the billowing wind that blew around them. At that very moment Bokuto looked as much a divine being as the gods that graced the skies above and Kuroo would be lying if he said that tears did not spring to his eyes.

He walked slowly as if in a trance towards the unmoving young man stood before him, and gasped as he slowly raised his head, Exquisite amber eyes turning to him, taking him in as though he were the only source of light in the dreary night and perhaps he was. An ear splitting grin graced the features of the man and tears blurred his vision as he cautiously, almost shyly held out his hand.

"Tetsurou" He whispered, his accent strange, almost incomprehensible to the other. "Tetsu I'm actually…" He stopped again suddenly overcome by emotion as he launched himself at the slightly taller man. The hug was warm, so warm, Kuroo thought to himself as for the first time the scent of the other flooded his senses. Everything about this man was comforting to him, from his unique voice, to his silvery beautiful hair even down to his unearthly grace and presence. "Tetsu" He tried again his voice muffled by Kuroo's shoulder "I'm actually here, you're actually here, I'm on earth, I'm with you, oh my god." Kuroo laughed a light laugh that was bordering hysterical as his breath puffed out into little clouds that danced above them in the air. "And you're still stupid."

It was almost like a dream, Kuroo thought to himself whilst walking back to the house, hand in hand with the love of his life. They had stood there for many minutes wrapped in each other's embrace, whispering sweet nothings to the other as their fingers traced each others faces, ran through each others hair, feeling, touching, just being close, something that they had wanted to do for so long. He smiled at that thought, lacing their fingers tightly together whilst walking as he noticed a light blush begin to form on Bokuto's face, amber eyes bright and alert as ever.

As they reached the house that Kuroo had lived in for the past 7 years he tugged up his jumper, shivering as his bare feet slapped against the freezing tiles of the patio. Shutting away the frigid night Kuroo shivered, eternally grateful for the heaters that were now throwing warmth around his small home.

As they walked into his bedroom Kuroo realised that he had seen a lot of things that brought him to tears, planets that were amazing hues of blue and green, rainbows that reflected off his ceiling wavering across his vision, but nothing he had seen affected him quite like the sight he saw as he stopped abruptly in the doorway to his bedroom, tears filling his eyes for a second time that night as he watched Bokuto walk towards his telescope, run a hand gently across the optical tube, look down at it with an almost sad smile etched across his painfully beautiful face.

"Everything seems so familiar" He whispered, glancing around the room at the piled notebooks that were so similar to the ones he had left at home, pretending it didn't affect him quite as much as it did. Kuroo nodded wordlessly, walking forward and wrapping his arms tightly around the waist of the shorter man, ghosting gentle kisses across the back of his neck and running his fingers through the silky strands of his silver hair. "I'm going to Miss Ator," Bokuto confessed turning in his arms, a gentle smile now gracing his features in a beautiful display of vulnerability and trust. "But when I think of the alternative…" He trailed off, his eyes finally lifting to look Kuroo over, eyes finally landing on Kuroo's own. "I love you so much Kuroo Tetsurou."

That was all it took for Kuroo to shatter, those words he had waited to hear for so long, the words that they'd first relayed through paper and pen with shaky hands and nervous grins. And so with tears in his eyes Kuroo swooped down unable to wait a second longer, claiming the lips of the older boy in a slow, passionate kiss, a shiver running down his spine as he felt Bokuto's beautiful, soft lips moving, warm beneath his own. He tasted subtly of peppermint, Kuroo's mind registered idly as his body grew hotter and his mind became completely occupied by the hot mouth devouring his, on their tongues intertwined and the laboured breaths that were coming from Bokuto's mouth. He'd been waiting for this for a long time and Kuroo's mind supplied him with the knowledge that Bokuto's lips were indeed softer than the feather pillow he had lay splayed across for many nights, a blush painted across his face as he imagined his boyfriend was in his arms.

"Ku. Kuroo" Bokuto choked out, his eyes hazy yet so focused on Kuroo, his face bright red as he pulled away from the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting the two. "Kuroo… You're so beautiful, you're everything I ever wanted." He whimpered, his head nestling into the taller boys shoulder, his voice little more than a vulnerable sigh.

Kuroo smiled warmly, his head tilting slowly to the side as he observed the boy beneath him. Whilst in Bokuto's presence, he was powerless. He was a slave to his desires and the will of the other and now was no exception. Who was he, human as he was, to deny such an ethereal being of anything?

Kuroo teasingly, almost experimentally licked the shell of the boy's ear, earning a violent shudder and a low groan to come from the boy squirming below him. "So beautiful" Kuroo whispered, his smile still fixed in place as he snaked closer, smirking that infuriatingly handsome smirk that the man below him had fell in love with all those years ago, "I love you so much Kou."

Amber eyes clashed with gold, widened in surprise and frantic with unbridled desire due to Kuroo's obvious advances. He groaned loudly, the words he had wanted to hear in person going straight to his head. He bucked his hips up instinctively; desperately seeking friction from his boyfriend sat straddling him and was granted it all too easily.

"God you're beautiful." Kuroo breathed out light-heartedly as he moved to lay down the boy beneath him, sliding desperately hot open-mouthed kisses down his neck. His hands clutched at the others shirt tightly, beginning to tentatively wonder towards the soft skin below, running his fingers across defined muscle. Bokuto panted, his features showing a fierce intensity as he lay beneath him, his one hand tugging at Kuroo's hair and the other running gently across the expanse of his back, as if to memorise every part of Kuroo that his hands could reach.

Kuroo smiled against Bokuto's skin slipping his hands further up his shirt and pulling it swiftly over his head in one fluid motion, "So damn beautiful" he whispered to himself, drinking in the sight of his shirtless boyfriend beneath him. His broad shoulders quivered and defined muscles were tensed in anticipation, complimented by unblemished tanned skin, a sight that made the youngest boys head spin.

Of course this wasn't the first time he'd been treated to such a sight. After all boys had urges, regardless of if they were together or millions of miles apart, he and Bokuto were no exception. They had spent many nights locked away in their rooms, bearing all for only the other to see, hoping beyond all hope that one day they could be with the other just as they were now. It was gratifying to know that their hopes had not been in vain, and that all those who had been critical and sceptical had finally been proven wrong.

The silver haired boy pulling at his shirt, desperate to see more of Kuroo, interrupted him from these thoughts. Back in the room, he simply grinned down at the boy as he threw his baggy t-shirt over his head in one fluid action, rolling his stomach muscles slowly in a display obviously meant to arouse. "Do you like what you see?" He asked teasingly, his voice husky, an erotic whisper meant only for Bokuto's ears. The older boy audibly gulped, his eyes latching onto the hard muscle and the extremely distracting trail of hair leading down, below the waistband of Kuroo's extremely tight, and in his opinion "not even legal" skinny jeans.

Making sure that he had his boyfriend's full attention, Bokuto Koutarou decided that it was his turn to show Kuroo just how much he could also affect him, and so stood up, running a hand down his body, slowly pushing his hips forward to meet with his hand as he ran his fingers gently across the obvious tent in his jeans. He threw his head back dramatically, groaning loudly as his fingers travelled to his zipper slowly dragging it up and popping the button above, the sound echoing loudly throughout the silent room.

Cracking open one eye Bokuto snuck a glance at Kuroo, the boy was sat on the edge of his bed, hands screwed tightly into fists, his eyes glued on Bokuto's crotch as he continued with his show, slowly rolled his hips, pulling his jeans down at the same time. "Kuroo." The boy whispered, attempting to replicate Kuroo's earlier tone "This is all your fault." He stated as he walked slowly towards the dazed boy, placing himself in his lap, tightly winding his legs around the others waist.

Kuroo's breaths came out short and sharp, the room had become suffocating, heat pooling at his crotch. His skin was on fire and he felt his only salvation was the boy sat in front of him smirking cockily as he licked slowly up Kuroo's chest playing with one of his nipples between his teeth, biting and suckling until the nub was red and swollen. Kuroo was sure he was damned and he was more than happy to burn in the flames.

It was this thought that had Kuroo at the end of his tether, all he could picture was Bokuto's skin sliding slick against his own, their hot breaths mingling as he slowly drove into the other man, leaving marks all over his body, stating to the world that he was his, and so with one swift movement he rolled them over once more, hovering over a now surprised and extremely aroused Bokuto.

He wasted no time in kissing eagerly down the others stomach, biting down every now and again, causing Bokuto, much to Kuroo's satisfaction, to arch his back, incomprehensible words spewing from his mouth, a mantra of passion. "Kuroo, shit this feels good." He mumbled burying his face in the pillow beneath him, his body reacting to Kuroo's every touch like an instrument to a highly skilled musician. Kuroo smirked, lifting his eyes to scan Bokuto's flushed face half buried in his pillow, he was a picture of lust, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, his mouth wide open as shuddering breaths wracked his muscular frame.

Returning to the task at hand, Kuroo gripped the boys' underwear between his teeth, winking teasingly as he began to drag the garment down, pressing searing kisses to Bokuto's newly revealed skin as he did. Inching agonisingly further until he pulled the man's underwear down in one last impatient tug, allowing his already slick and fully hard erection to be freed from the confines of his clothing. Kuroo stared in amazement, shouting the first thing that came to mind.

'I know you're not human Bo but damn." Kuroo could have died from the humiliation.

A sensual chuckle erupted from Bokuto, its deep vibrations causing a shiver to travel down Kuroo's spine, made his painfully evident erection strain all the harder against his underwear, a wet patch already staining the front of them in a mark he was sure would never wash out. However at that precise moment in time, Kuroo could not bring himself to care

"I'll have you know that we Atorian's are known for our particularly large, A-ah!" Kuroo cut Bokuto off abruptly, his tongue moving to trace the vein running down the underside of Bokuto's pulsing arousal before lavishing the entire length with his attention.

"Shit" Bokuto whimpered, his head thrown back, exaggerated pants and groans falling from his mouth in a constant stream of filth. Kuroo winked playfully up at the stuttering man, his ego somewhat recovering as he began to suck gently on the tip as he moved, swirling his tongue around the throbbing member, tasting, feeling every bit of Bokuto's excitement, committing every minute detail to memory.

"Te..Tetsu. Bokuto whined gently, his hips bucking beneath the ministrations of his lover's mouth. He had never felt a pleasure like this. In fact Bokuto was convinced that the feeling of Kuroo's mouth, slick and warm, engulfing him entirely, was the most intense feeling he had ever felt. It was addicting, it felt so right, and Bokuto allowed himself to just feel, giving in to the sensation and living in the moment.

The pace soon changed, once calculated precise sweeps of Kuroo's tongue had turned sloppy and more urgent as he lost himself in the act, lost himself in the smooth reddened skin beneath his tongue and the burning flush that painted Bokuto's face crimson.

Bokuto was slowly losing himself, his shuddering breaths becoming a distant echo to his own ears as he focused solely on the painful, exquisite feeling of pleasure. He felt a slick finger prodding against his entrance, gently moving to massage the tense outer ring of muscle beneath soft supple fingers, so he gripped Kuroo's hair all the harder, giving a slight tug as the first finger entered his body, sliding in with less resistance than Kuroo could have ever imagined due to Bokuto's eagerness to provide him with a show when they had been all those miles apart.

As a second finger entered Bokuto, the boy cried out desperately, his arousal jumping as he felt an intense lick of pleasure travel up his spine. "Tetsurou! Tetsu. There. Again." The urgency in his voice caused Kuroo to smirk against his skin in satisfaction, arching his fingers once more, watching in fascination as a shudder once again wracked Bokuto's muscular body. Kuroo removed his mouth from the mans length with an exaggerated pop. The air all at once felt chilly and stifling around the silver haired boy as he watched with lidded eyes as his boyfriend stood, stripping off his boxer shorts shamelessly before rummaging clumsily through his bedside drawer, fishing out a bottle of lube and a condom. Kuroo looked over to Bokuto, eyes roaming his naked body as he tore the packet, rolling the condom over his straining length and finally smothered it with copious amounts of lube.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

The question was weighed with obvious concern as Kuroo's eyes flitted to Bokuto's own, a small gentle smile adorning his usually harsh features. "Because if you don't want to we don't have to." Bokuto simply smiled, appreciation melting his features into a beaming grin as he clutched Kuroo's hand in his, pulling him over so that he was once again hovering over the older boy. His eyes dancing with adoration as he whispered, "I'm sure Tetsurou. Make me truly yours." And that was all it took.

Kuroo kissed the boy below him with all he had, throwing every ounce of passion, every feeling he had for Bokuto into the kiss as he eased gently inside of him, stretching him wide open so that the two fit together like a jigsaw, an extremely intricate and beautiful jigsaw that had taken years to create. "Koutarou. I love you so much" Kuroo groaned, breaking away from the kiss, choosing to nuzzle the boys neck, peppering gentle kisses across his collarbone and jaw.

Bokuto's jaw fell slack as a whimper left his lips; his legs shook at the intrusion yet his eyes remained bright, filled with love and adoration for the man above him. "Tetsu…" he whispered, his usually energetic self looking over the flawless boy above him, really taking the moment in. The way Kuroo's hair fell into his eyes as he looked down at Bokuto, the way his body slid against his, lithe and powerful yet delicate and nimble, the way his smile reached his beautiful eyes, the gentle expression he had on his face that he so rarely showed to the world. Bokuto was truly in love.

"Bo." Kuroo whispered gently as his hips continued to move, pushing into the man below him, over and over until the two men were so consumed by the feeling that they felt their ends drawing near. Pushing, pulling, climbing towards that goal together, the feeling of skin touching skin, the sounds of their voices music to the others ears, the atmosphere heavy and hot. It was all too much; it was all so real, so beautiful.

"Tetsu!" A yell ripped from Bokuto's throat as he tumbled over the edge, falling into a sinful state of bliss, his head thrown back, back arching violently off of the bed as his body shuddered, come spurting onto Kuroo's stomach. The sight was so erotic that Kuroo knew he was a condemned man.

With five more erratic thrusts and a low grunt he too was helpless, spilling inside of the other man with a low shudder as his body shook, his arms going weak as he fell onto Bokuto's chest boneless and content.

They stayed that way for many minutes basking in the lazy afterglow and smiling gently at each other, committing every fine detail to memory and trying in vain to slow their racing hearts. Kuroo finally rolled off of Bokuto, choosing to lie, arms wrapped around the other as he took in his warmth. He let his head lie on Bokuto's chest, listening to his rapidly beating heart and thanked the gods above for this miracle. The two men talked, talked until the moon was shining down and their stomachs were cramping from laughter, until they were dreary and could no longer stay awake.

The moonlight continued to filter in through the window, wrapping the two lovers in its gentle embrace. It caressed them, lulled them into a peaceful sleep as they wrapped their arms tightly around each other. On the opposite side of the room Kuroo's telescope still stood staring off into the black abyss of space as it always had. Yet now things had changed. Space was still infinite; it was still as beautiful as it always had been yet Kuroo didn't feel alone in it anymore. He felt love.


End file.
